


Unrequited Rust

by shihadchick



Category: Star Wars: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shihadchick/pseuds/shihadchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrequited Rust

Its so depressing, looking at him. The smooth lines of his body, the way he dances through the air. I don’t think I’ve ever wanted anyone like this before. He’s so good looking, sleek in grey, the gentle curves of his sides drawing my gaze. I watch him, hidden in my little corner of the hangar, as he comes and goes on his journeys. Maybe one day he won’t come back-- but so far-- he has. I’d miss him if the unthinkable happened, but he’d never miss me. Why should he even notice me? He’s less than half my age, for one thing. I could never keep up with him even if he did ever deign to notice me. And I’ve seen how he is with his friends -- they’re always so close to each other. But I know its hopeless. Every day, he’s out, seeing the world I’m now cut off from, and I’m stuck here on this miserable hangar, getting smaller every day. He’d never notice me. Never like me. I mean....

...

...

...

...

...

...

What would a handsome Tie Fighter like him ever see in an old Headhunter, rusting away while they use me for parts?


End file.
